


Bounty Warriors of Xarah

by LittleWolf98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf98/pseuds/LittleWolf98
Summary: The story is inspired from stories of Bounty Hunters and post apocalyptic versions of earth. The Bounty Warriors hunt down any Bounty that is placed on a global network and offered a reward.





	Bounty Warriors of Xarah

The world of Xarah was once filled with promise. The people of this land could create and use anything they wanted to enable them to live in any way they wished. When the Human race began to cause an uproar by using the Ancient Magic called "Creation Magic." This magic was different for each race and each race could use this magic to their own abilities. The Humans began using their Creation Magic to create Weapons of Mass Destruction. They slowly began to use these weapons to murder and steal the magic away from each of the other races. After wiping out almost every other race, the Elves and Orcs decided to band together to stop the Humans in a drastic fight. With both their Magic combined, they created a weapon strong enough to rival the Humans, and after doing so, the battle began. 

Once the fight began, Xarah began to split apart and all the continents got pushed across the large planet away from one another. This Legendary fight was called "Titan Revel". This fight caused many casualties to both races, but as both Titans crashed and fell below the water and erupted, they caused enormous waves that washed over all the land and destroyed many buildings. The fall of the Titans created a large surplus in Arcane Magic that flooded the waters. The races new found leaders met with one another to have a discussion over the war and how to move forward. The Titans had contained the last of the Creation Magic, but when they erupted every race had lost the only Great Magic they had left. Each race agreed that older weaponry would remain the only weapons allowed for any race that could not use lesser magic. Elves could still use their healing and animal magic, passed through many generations, so that they would not lose their culture or rich history. 

With the new changes, the civilians began to change everything that had come from the older generations, including the currency. They began to use a currency aptly named Cells. Cells were used by the civilians of Xarah, and each cell had a different liquid within it, ranging from Rusty Copper to Sparkling Platinum. These cells had small glass circles locked inside a small cage that's color matched the liquid contained within. They came into currency when Scavengers had found an old tunnel containing thousands of them. After they were found on one continent, the others quickly sent out Scavengers to find the rest. Once they developed into the standard currency, gold became outdated and much of the remaining currency was melted down and turned into more Cells. Because of that, any old currency now fetches a high price on black markets. One original piece of Copper is now worth 2 Platinum Cells, and only quadruples for every rank upwards to Platinum. 

Once everything began to shift back into a normal pattern, people started using an old system that was found along the shore and restored by the scientists to become a globally used technology. This system was called the "Lifeline", for the reasons of people who needed assistance or people who needed Cells or other goods. People who place a Lifeline go to a Registration Center and place their Lifeline. They then pay the Cells to the tender that is there, and that tender uploads the request to the Lifeline. They then send a beacon to all users handhelds. If a request is labeled "Variant", then any Bounty Warrior can accept , and the first to bring the request to the Registration Center and collect the bounty is marked as the Finisher. After some time the civilians that were placing the orders wanted only Accomplished Warriors to do the quest for them and demanded a Ranking system be applied to all Bounty Warriors. These Rankings were labeled Challenger, Master, Lord, and Legend. Over years no Bounty Warrior has achieved Legend Ranking, and even the top four had only just gotten to Lord. Their names and titles were Xyavas the Arcanist, Clair the True Hero, Malphas the Dragon, and Luciful the Savage. These Four were all ranked Lord and all reside in Rishoran the Port City. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. If you have any helpful tips to creating my story I would love to read them.


End file.
